Witch
is a term that indicates, from an imaginary point of view, a human being, skilled in using magic, which has ascended to a higher plane of existence and is therefore capable of existing outside the physical world, representing a concept or an ideology particularly linked to its human version, which is capable of existing independently of the witch version. Becoming a Witch Despite the word witch has always been associated with the female figure, any human being man and woman can become and be recognized as a witch. Having said that, the way in which someone can developed its witch side varies in two points of view; the fantasy one and the reality one. Fantasy view In the Meta World and in the game boards, all the human beings involved can learn to use magic to a certain extent to develop particular skills capable of empowering them, but few can ascend to witch level and the methods by which this happens vary depending on of the person and the mechanics involved: * The Recognition: A humans who becomes in all respect a witches by being recognized in by other humans and/or witches similar by signing, in a sacred register, their witch's name with consequent titles related to the type of magic they use. Sometimes it is customary to organize a special ceremony in which even high ranking and powerful witches are present to celebrate this special occasion. * The Inheritance: Witches even can decide to pass their own titles and powers to other witches or human beings. * Solve and win the game board: A human being who has become a witch's piece on a board of the latter has the chance to become a witch if he/she can solve all the challenges and / or mysteries and to find the answers. Reality view Some humans like Sayo Yasuda (Beatrice), Maria Ushiromiya (Lady MARIA) and, to some extent, Ange Ushiromiya (ANGE-Beatrice) can imagine being witches as a way to cope with their difficulties. Others, like Chiyo Kumasawa (Virgilia) and Rosa Ushiromiya (The Black Witch), can be considered as witches by other people who believe in the existence of magic as a sort of allusion to their significant role in their lives or to a specific side of their personality. And finally, some human beings like Eva Ushiromiya (EVA-Beatrice), Ikuko Hachijo (Featherine Augustus Aurora) and Battler Ushiromiya / Tohya Hachijo (Lord BATTLER) can be considered as witches because of a certain significant influence or power that can influence the real world (such as the pure simple economic wealth used for get everything you want or the ability to create a series of stories based on a true story like the one on the Rokkenjima Massacre). Rank Not all witches are the same and/or practice the same magic as the others. In fact, each witch is cataloged based on the magic they use and how they were born in one of these four classes: * Finite: Witches with significant limitations on their powers. Although in most cases they remain limited simply because they have not yet unlocked their magical potential, it is not uncommon for a witch to consciously choose to limit herself, fearing an awareness of using her unlimited magic. Notable witches: ** The Witch of Finite Virgilia. ** Lord Goldsmith. * Infinite: A witch who can exercise unlimited magic power. Endless Witches are the most notable example of this category. Notable witches: ** The Golden Witch Beatrice. ** The Cruel Witch EVA-Beatrice. ** The Witch of Resurrection ANGE-Beatrice. ** The Endless Sorcerer Lord BATTLER. ** The Witch of Truth Erika Furudo. * Voyager: Special witches so powerful that they can travel between various domains, as well as visit millions of fragments and billions of different parallel kankeras. All the witches that fall into this category are considered to be among the most powerful and most of them were born/created like this rather than become one over time. Notable witches: ** The Witch of Miracles Bernkastel. ** The Witch of Certainty Lambdadelta. * Creator: Very rare witches of the immeasurable divine powers, they have the power to create something literally from nothing (from 0 to 1). Many Voyagers have the potential to become Creators but for some reason they fear this possibility. Their magic is comparable to the powers of a god and each of them is potentially capable of creating entire galaxies, if they are well trained. Notable witches: ** The Witch of Origins Lady MARIA. ** The Witch of Theatergoing Featherine Augustus Aurora. Category:Witches